Operation Love Potion
by NamelessFlower
Summary: Miku had a long time crush on Len but when she met an old woman who gave her a love potion, her love life change when she used that for Len. Will Len be able to find out that Miku is using him a potion to love her back?
1. Chapter 1

Operation Love Potion

Miky had a long time crush on Len but when she met an old woman who gave her a love potion, her love life change when she used that for Len. Will Len be able to find out that Miku is using him a potion to love her back?

Miku's POV

On a phone call;

"Miku-chan! We have another band performance tonight at the -"  
"Im sorry Teto-chan, I can't come with you guys tonight. You see... I'm going to attend a party, so that's why ..."  
"Oh, its okay Miku-chan! I'll just tell Luka-chan that you can't come."  
"Thank you very much Teto-chan! Next time on our gig I'll treat you all some Brownies." and I hung up the phone call. I took a deep breath and sighed, I went to my closet to find some dress that I could wear at the party.

Well, this party I actually gonna attend is a birthday party who were going to held to a big fabulous garden in town, hmnm... What should I wear? I heard from SeeU-chan who is actually the birthday girl that Len Kagamine is also invited to her birthday, my long time crush. So, this time I'm gonna wear my most beautiful dress I have on earth.

Its just a simple white cocktail dress, made from silk, and a blue belt on the waist line with a blue ribbon at the side. After I prepare my dress, I lay down on my bed, starring at the ceiling and I realized that my crush on him is already love. Well, I heard from somewhere based on a psychological, **a crush only last for a maximum of four months. If exceeds then you are already in love.**

That's right, because when I was at high school I already have a crush on him, and now we are attending on the same university. My feelings for him are already growing up and going deeper. What can I do with this kind of feeling? If only if there is a poison apple with a single bite he will fall for me, or a love potion with a single drop he will return my feelings.

I'm rolling at my bed, believing in those silly fairy tales. I stop and snapped out of this fooling thoughts, I'm not a kid anymore having this kind of thoughts. Well, I'll just keep this feelings on mine until nothing happens.

I stood up from my bed to take some shower and prepare for my self. I wore my favorite dress that makes me cute, I fix my hair with my daily hair style, I put on my favorite blue ribbon hair clip at my ponytail. And it makes me super cute.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Are you ready? Meiko-san is waiting for you." my brother knocked from the closed door.  
"I'm coming down." and I grab my phone to the desk, leave my room and locked. "Where is she?"

"She's in her car. Wait! That dress again?!" as he looked at me from tip to toe.

"What's wrong with my dress?!" I rolled my eyes  
"You wore that at Aunt Lily's wedding last week."  
"And so?! I'm wearing this again for a birthday party! You've got a problem with that?!" I pouted.

PE-PIIIP!

Meiko's car horn, I startled when I heared from the outside, I rushed to the door and went outside of the house and I saw her leaning on her car. "Hop on!" she said as she enter to her car and sit at the driving seat, I sit beside her at the front seat. She started the engine and looked at me weirdly.

"What?" avoiding her suspicious look.  
"Well, Did I see you somewhere wearing that dress?"  
Crap, even her? Will said something about my dress?! I remember she was also there at Aunt Lily's wedding, but she can't remember anything because she was all drunk at that day. "Its only your imagination." she ignore me and start driving to the venue of the party.

When we arrive, lots of different people wearing some beautiful dress and suit. I think SeeU-chan must be that popular. As we entered the garden a maid wearing in a cute lovely maiden dress guide us to our table.

"MIKU-CHAAAAAAN!" wait, that voice seems familiar, I turned around to find out whose that pokemon calling out loud my name. It was only Teto-chan, I sighed and try to pretend that I didn't heard her. Wait?! Teto-chan?! What is she doing here? -she came near and give me big hug, a hug like a million years didn't see for each other. I broke up the hug, its freaking me.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled at her  
"That should be me asking that to you, what are you doing here?" she yelled back, I knew it people around is watching into us. "If you'll ask me what am I doing here, well our band will be performing here tonight's party." she answered.  
"You didn't told me that we will going to perform at SeeU-chan's birthday party!" now my voice seems so loud that everyone caught their attention into us.  
"Well! I didn't know too! Luka-chan only told me that we will have our gig tonight, she didn't told me it was SeeU-chan's birthday!" our yell conversation made a small crowd.

"Okay! Cut this out! Both of you!" Meiko's mad, I sit down to my chair while Teto remained standing. I snobbed her,

"Come on Miku-chan, this might be our another chance to get our band more popular. SeeU-chan is a popular model, she might help us our band's popularity high up." and she dragged me at the back stage.  
"Look! I'm not wearing our band's uniform." honestly I really don't like to perform without wearing our uniform.  
"Did I just saw Kagamine-kun earlier?" as she looked at the crowd with her imaginary telescope. Damn you Teto...

"Well, its your big chance tonight to get his attention to you Miku-chan." Luka placed her left hand at my right shoulder, I looked at her with a tomato face.  
"Luka-chan is right! You will sing out tonight with all your feelings for him." Teto pointed her finger at me.  
"What?! No way! I'll be playing the bass alone!"  
"You'll play the bass while singing, that is your punishment for not wearing our Fish Hook's uniform (actually their band name xD)." Luka declared with an evil aura around her. Guess, I dont have a choice. Then I'm going to sing.

Tonight, this will be the very first time you'll see me singing on the stage Kagamine-Kun.

We made our entrance to the stage and started playing the instrumental for the song we'll be playing. SeeU-chan made an entrance to the garden escorted by her father. This song that I'm going to sing is dedicated for the birthday girl, but I'm going to sing out for Kagamine-kun, only for him. This song that I'm singing is about my feelings for him, I hope this will reach you someday ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After we performed I went back to my table, sat on my chair. Meiko is already eating a dessert and she secretly put a burger into my hands.

"Luka-chan gave it to me, its for my puppy. Can you put this for me at the car? Here is the key." and she gave me the key, what?! Am I her servant?! I rolled my eyes, stood up, went my way to the exit to go at the parking lot and just to put this stupid burger into her car for her puppy. Wait?! Her puppy?! I didn't know she have a puppy?

On my way to exit, my attention was on my phone and I'm not looking at my way. I suddenly bumped into someone, looking up. I noticed that I bump into... Him Len Kagamine, my heart's beat went crazy when I saw him that made me blushed.

"I- I'm sorry, Kagamine-kun." I looked down, so that he won't caught me blushing at him /  
"No, its okay." and I look up at him, I saw it! He smiled at me! Butterflies dancing on my stomach, that's why I looked away shyly.  
"I didn't know that you have a very beautiful voice." I look up again to him when he said that, but he looked away to me. Ever since from the beginning, everyone knew about my beautiful voice xD but for the first time I heard him compliment something about me ^/^  
"Well, see you around Hatsune-san." and he walked inside the garden, and I continue my way to my destination, the parking lot.

I can't believe of what did just happened! I met him here! If only I could dance here alone like rocking and roll, but that would make me look insane. LOL

Before I enter the parking lot, I saw an old woman beggar but I'd just ignore her. When I was about to get passed through her, she suddenly blocked at my way and her eyes was at my left hand holding the burger. I looked at the burger in my hand and I looked back at her, I think she is hungry that's why she's starring at the burger. I sighed  
"You want this?" as I stretch my arms between us holding the burger, she only nodded.  
"Here, help yourself." as I offer the burger and she gladly accept it.  
"Thank you very much, you are so very kind and because of that I'll give this to you..." she get something from her pocket and put directly in my hands. Its a thumb sized bottle?  
"This is a love potion, use this to the person you love who doesn't love you back. With a small triple drop of this, he will fall inlove in you at no time." w-what? Did she said a love potion?!

I stared at the love potion disbelief in my palm, with a small triple drop of this he will fall on me in no time?! I looked back at the old woman, but she's already out of my sight. What?!

* * *

Can I have you review?

Well, thank you "D


	2. Chapter 2

**nee, I know some of my grammars are wrong. But at least I try my best for this language, by the way I don't know how to use a beta to correct my grammars. hohohoho**

**and also thank you for the reviews :D 3 :D 3**

* * *

**Chapter: I'm dead!**

I was at the school campus, walking my way to my next class. Its a physics class and Kagamine-kun is my classmate in this subject, I looked at my phone's screen to know what time is it. I have twenty minutes left before my class start, I run to the hallway to arrive at the room earlier.

"Teto-chan, can I have a minute?" I'm not sure if I'm going to tell her about this love potion here at my skirt's pocket. She came near to me as I sit to my armchair.

"Is there any problem?" I took a deep breath and sighed. I don't know if that old woman is making some prank on me, or just playing me.

"Hmmn, Miku-chan are you still there?" she waved her hand at my face.

"I'm sorry, I was just..." and I sighed again.  
"Every time you sigh like that, you're letting the small happiness escaped away." she said with a concerned look.

"I'll tell you something, but lets keep this a secret." I murmured

"What kind of secret is that Miku-chan?" I look at the owner of the voice, its Luka. I sighed again.

"You see guys, I have here a ..." I put my left hand at my skirt's pocket to hold the love potion in my palm.

"Come on, spit it out." Luka said excitedly, I pick out the love potion here in my pocket and showed to them.

"What is that?" Teto asked me

"Its a ... Uhmn... You see..." Do I need to tell them? I sigh again and "Its a love potion." I murmured.

"WHAAT?!" they both surprised yet at the same time shouted at me.

Teto grab the love potion from my hand "Where did you get from this kind of stuff?" she asked me while shaking the thumb sized bottle.

"From the old woman, she is a beggar who were hungry. It was a great timing because when I saw her she was already starring at the burger that I'm holding. I feel pity for her that's why I gave it to her, and because of that she gave me this love potion in her thanks. I starred at this thing when I look back at her she was already gone." I explained to them with a low voice that only us could hear.

"I know! All of this happened in a t.v fantasy drama and maybe all of this might be real! You know, fairy tale's and they lived happily ever and after. The end." Luka said happily, as if was she was really imagining. I sighed again, because of what she said. Am I going to give it a try? Or am I going to ignore?  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
"Waaaaaahhh!" Teto screamed that's why I looked at her while pointing at Kagamine-kun who will going to enter here at the classroom

"And so?" I rolled my eyes away to her, she's always making me annoyed whenever Kagamine-kun is around.

"This is our chance Miku-chan! I mean, your chance. He's drinking a coke in a can, its time for you to use that love potion." she whispered in my ear.

"What?!" I loud my voice that makes all my classmate caught their attention unto us.

"Are you crazy?!" I whisperer back at her "How can I drop this into - "

**"SEKAIDE~~ ichiban no hime-sama ..."**

it caught my attention to someone's phone ringing.

"Hello ..." the owner of the phone answered the phone call and it his phone, Kagamine-kun. He really do drinking coke in a can, he left his coke in his desk and leave the room for his phone call.

"Its your chance! He left his coke in his desk. Don't worry, we will cover you up while you drop a potion into his drink." Luka suggested, only the three of us could hear. They pushed me to Kagamine-kun's desk and I let them pushing me, because I'd want to give it a try.  
.

.

.  
Just like what they told me, they cover me up while dropping three drops of love potion in his coke secretly. After I finish that we quickly leave to go back to our seats. But someone is blocking our way ...  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Its Kaito, "I saw you what did you drop to Len's coke."


End file.
